oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Bon
; Underworld | birthday = | status = | residence = | alias = | bounty = 210,000,000 | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | dfbackcolor = | dftextcolor = | dfname = | dfename = Rot-Rot Fruit | dfmeaning = Decay | dftype = }} "Rat Catcher" Bon is a member of the Xros Pirates with the designation "Chi" (Χ χ). He is also an known by the name "Saturn".Blue Sky Thinking: Bon reveals himself to Benjamin Tabart as Saturn of the Underworld. His true identity has been unveiled to be that of Nectar Ellis,The Great Divide: Bon reflects on how much his life has changed over the past five years. arguably the world's most prized and influential movie star.Burning Chains: Al Rauf Najeem watches Nectar Ellis' "new" film. Appearance Bon is an ordinarily sized human, appearing several feet shorter than Al Rauf Najeem. In comparison to most members of the Xros Pirates, he is far more slender and while lean, lacks musculature comparable to their own. Bon fashions in a long dark green colored trench coat, tied tightly at his waist by a sash, underneath which he sports a skintight black jumpsuit. He wears gloves over his hands and a long gas mask over his face; he is particularly mindful of covering every ounce of his skin with his clothing so as to keep it from being seen. Underneath his mask and the many layers of clothes he wears over his person at all times, Bon is a heavily decayed human closely resembling a zombie. His eyes are bulging out from his sockets and are seemingly pointing in different directions. His nose is crooked, slanted to the side and shaped like an "L". His upper lip is pulled up over his nose, making his gums and decaying yellow teeth visible. His ears are twisted, and several bruising and scarring can be seen across his face. Even his hair has turned white due to the rotting of his body.Blue Sky Thinking: Bon removes his gas mask and reveals his true face to Katya. Five years ago, prior to his consumption of the Kare Kare no Mi, Ellis was a man of profound beauty. As a high profile celebrity and actor, his appearance was what truly made him so successful in an otherwise highly competitive market. It is said that his looks could charm any woman in the world, with even men reluctantly admiring his beauty. Personality Due to the unfortunate circumstances of his Devil Fruit powers rotting away his flesh, Bon is now incredibly insecure about his physical appearance, electing to fashion in long sleeved clothing capable of masking every corner of his skin. He lacks confidence, and expressed awe at the prospect that Katya was able to withstand looking at his true face without running away. Though unbeknownst to him, she was only sympathizing with him for the sake of putting on an act, in the hopes of collecting money from him. There is a noticeable slur in Bon's speech; his voice is often muffled by the presence of his gas mask and he stutters with his wording in large part due to how horrifically his face was rearranged as a result of the rotting. Abilities and Powers As one of the Xros Pirates' heavyweights, Bon possesses a large degree of authority within the Yonko Pirate Crew. Devil Fruit :Main Article: In the year of 1572, Bon consumed the Kare Kare no Mi. With its power, he is able to decay anything he comes into physical contact with. Unfortunately its powers did not spare even him, as consuming the fruit caused Bon's skin and flesh to rot away until he began to closely resemble a zombie.Blue Sky Thinking: Katya's Devil Fruit powers fail to work on Bon. * : By coming into contact with an organic substance of life, Bon can force it to wither away, effectively rendering it deceased by way of disintegration. This was first seen being used by Bon in order to counteract Benjamin Tabart's plants. References Category:Xros Pirates Category:Male Characters Category:Pirates Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users